Steps
by Teresa Martin
Summary: One-Shot Rumplestiltskin has been cured, his life traded for Cora's. Now all he wants is to see Belle, and introduce her to his son.


Steps

Rumplestiltskin and Baelfire stood outside the shop. The ambulance had taken Cora's body away, with a hysterical Regina in her trail. Rumplestiltskin had thought it best to magic the Charmings to Mary Margaret's.

An awkward silence hung between the father and son.

"So, uh, your place?" Bae spoke up.

"No. I'm going to see Belle." Rumpelstiltskin's mind was far away, already there.

Bae nodded, "Sure."

Neither mentioned their earlier scene.

Within minutes they were approaching Belle's hospital room. Rumplestiltskin hesitated, growing more agitated. He cleared his throat: "I don't know how this is going to go." He smiled sadly. "Belle can get… a case of the nerves. I'll try to go in first."

"Whatever you think best," Bae answered. "I'll wait here."

Rumplestiltskin had stepped just inside the room as his son was speaking. He saw her. Belle, his Belle, lying on her side, eyes closed. He made a slight knocking sound on the door with a knuckle. Her head jerked up.

"It's me, Belle." His voice cracked, but he attempted a smile, trying to look non-threatening, safe.

"Mr. Gold? You," she narrowed her eyes, "you said you were dying." Her eyes were red, and puffy. She had been crying. For him?

"I was."

She sat up all the way, her legs dangling over the side of the bed, wary. "What happened?"

He took a stumbling step further into the room, and said softly, "I want to tell you, Belle. But I also don't want to upset you."

She almost cracked a smile, "Too late for that." The saddest blue eyes then focused on him, "Tell me. You told me the truth earlier. I … liked that."

Another step. "Yes. The truth." He was slightly aware of Bae listening outside the door, looking in the near picture-sized window, but he didn't give a damn.

Another step. "I was poisoned, Belle, by a terrible person. The man who hurt you. And then, I was cured."

"Magic?"

He nodded, "Magic."

"You really aren't lying, are you?" Belle's eyes were squinting again, accessing.

"I'd never lie to you, Belle." He stepped closer, "I never have."

She nodded, and tears leaked out. Rumplestiltskin took out his handkerchief, "May I?" he asked held it out at arm's length. She took it and wiped at her eyes. He gestured to the space by her on the bed. When she didn't respond, he sat down.

"Can I get you something?" He saw her cup, "some water?"

She looked down in her lap, her voice low and gruff from the crying. "I'd really prefer tea, but they won't let me."

"We'll see about that." Rumplestiltskin pushed the buzzer.

After the nurse came, and not daring to contradict The Dark One, promised to bring some hot tea, Belle said, "I don't like her."

"Then I'll get you another nurse."

"You will?" She looked at him hopefully.

Rumplestiltskin, swallowed, choking back tears, "Anything you want, sweetheart."

Belle averted her eyes, as though not sure what to say to this man who was always so moved around her. "I want to sit down. " She pointed to an armchair by her bed. He held out a hand and helped her to a seat. After she was settled, he pulled up a chair. Then the tea arrived. Rumplestiltskin dismissed the nurse with the wave of a hand, and reached for the cream.

"And…" Belle began.

"One sugar," he said with her. Their eyes met, hers clearing, not a lot, but enough. They sipped in silence.

It was time to broach the subject. "Before your accident Belle, I was leaving to find my son."

"Yes," Belle nodded, "Ruby told me."

"She did?"

"She told me a lot about what happened, who I was." Belle took another sip.

Rumplestiltskin was for maybe the second time grateful to the wolf for befriending Belle. "That's good."

"Is he here?" Belle asked.

"Yes." He set down his tea. "I would like you to meet him, but only if you want to."

"I would. I've … I've heard a lot about him."

Rumplestiltskin looked to the window where Bae was watching and waved him in. Belle started to stand. He assisted, and to his surprise, she kept holding onto his hand when he would have otherwise let go.

Bae was now standing in front of them.

"Belle, this is my son," he paused, "Baelfire," they said together, for the second time since he'd arrived. He looked to her and saw more clarity in her eyes. His hand tightened on hers, "Yes . . . Baelfire."

"Nice to meet you," Bae said rather awkwardly.

"Yes, you too." Belle said, but then, the tears, "I'm sorry, I …" She looked at Rumplestiltskin helplessly.

"Don't apologize," he soothed. "It's alright."

"I'll go," Bae said.

"I'm sorry," Belle repeated as he left.

"No, no," Rumplestiltskin murmured as he sat her on the bed. "He understands."

"It's all so difficult…"

He brushed her hair back. She let him. "I know, sweetheart, it's fine, it's fine," he repeated over and over, then her head was on his shoulder, and he was stroking her hair, her back, humming comfort. Her head started to lull. He laid her down, and tucked her in, daring to kiss her forehead.

"You'll come again," Belle asked sleepily.

"Yes," Rumplestiltskin answered as he moved away from her without his previous despair.

He knew that the next time he stepped into her room, he would be welcomed back.


End file.
